The field of the invention is targets used for practicing shooting skills, and more particularly, targets used by law enforcement agencies for weapons qualification training.
Federal, state, and local law enforcement agencies require their personnel to undergo weapons qualification testing as part of their initial training and periodically thereafter to maintain their skills. Targets used for weapons qualification have a standardized scoring pattern on them, outlining the area within which an officer must land a predetermined percentage of his or her shots in order to pass the test. Different agencies use different scoring patterns. The target is usually set up at least seven yards (twenty-one feet) from the firing line.
My company, Law Enforcement Targets, Inc., makes some targets that have a photograph of a human being in addition to a standardized scoring pattern. The only known example of a target that includes anatomical features is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,508 to Theodore, which has the anatomical features on the reverse side of the target. No known prior art combines a photograph of a human, a standardized scoring pattern, and anatomical features, the latter two features being invisible from the standard firing distance.